Adventures in Babysitting
Adventures in Babysitting is a fan episode. Starring Roles *Lumpy *Sniffles Featuring Roles *Josh *Nutty *Giggles *Petunia *Pierce *Buck and Chuck *Gutsy Plot At Sniffles' lab a group of tree friends consisting of Nutty, Josh, Lumpy, Giggles, Petunia, Buck and Chuck are seen waiting for Sniffles. Sniffles walks in holding a tray with an object under a sheet on it. Sniffles sets the tray down and pulls off the sheet to reveal a ray gun. Everyone stares in awe except for Lumpy who's stomach rumbles and he runs to the bathroom. Sniffles picks up the gun and points it at a tree outside. He then shoots the gun and a green beam pops out and hits the tree turning it into a sapling which makes everyone cheer. Meanwhile Gutsy sits at the top of a hill on a bike which he plans to jump on a ramp. Gutsy speeds down the hill and hits the ramp, sending him flying. Gutsy lets out a yell in joy but then sees where he is about to land: Sniffles' lab. Gutsy smashes through the roof and lands on Sniffles causing him to let go of the gun and send it flying into a wall. Luckily no one is hurt, and Sniffles and Gutsy get up just in time for the gun to explode in a wave of green. Soon Lumpy returns only to find everyone has turned into babies. Lumpy lets out a scream when he spots Gutsy climbing a bookshelf. Lumpy runs to stop Gutsy and knocks over Pierce, who's quills become stuck to the floor making him cry. Lumpy manages to grab Gutsy when he hear Pierce cry so he sets Gutsy down on a table and runs to help Pierce, unaware that the table is covered in chemical-filled beakers which Gutsy begins to play with. Lumpy grabs Pierce and tries to pull him free but is unable to so he pulls harder and ends up ripping the skin of Pierce's back off, making him cry even louder. Meanwhile Josh found a bucket of paint and was drawing doodles on the floor. Then Lumpy runs by with Pierce in his hands and he slips on the paint making him fall forward and crush Pierce and Josh. Lumpy gets up a bit dazed and sees what has happened, so he lets out a scream. Suddenly an explosion rocks the house and Lumpy runs to find Gutsy, Buck, Chuck, Petunia and Giggles dead. Lumpy begins to panic when he is interrupted by Nutty crying. Lumpy runs over and picks up Nutty, unsure of what to do so he takes a guess and tries to burp him. Unfortunately he pats his back to hard and crushes Nutty's spine. During all of this Sniffles has been fixing the gun and he now gets done so he shoots himself and the green fills the house. The episode ends with Sniffles finding a now baby Lumpy. Deaths. #Peirce and Josh are crushed by Lumpy. #Gutsy, Giggles, Petunia, Buck and Chuck are killed in an explosion. #Lumpy crushes Nutty's spine. Injuries #Gutsy crashes into Sniffles. #The skin of Peirce's back in torn off. Trivia *The episode is named after and based on the film Adventures in Babysitting. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 25 Episodes